This invention relates generally to a holder for soldering instruments and particularly, but not exclusively, to holders for temperature-controlled soldering instruments.
The present invention may be considered to be an improvement over the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,623 and 4,176,778.
The tool holder of the present invention is particularly useful for temperature-controlled soldering instruments of the type disclosed and claimed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,716. In this case it is particularly desirable to maintain the soldering instrument so that heat losses are minimized. To this end, it is desirable to enclose the soldering instrument to minimize both reflective and conductive heat losses.
The holder of the invention also includes an improved means for housing a solder spool, as well as one or more solder braid spools. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide a sponge tray so that it may readily be removed from the remainder of the instrument.